


Dangerous

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Kryptonite is Weird, Mild Drama, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Lena accidentally exposes Kara to Pink/Gold Kryptonite, which turns Kara extremely and awkwardly horny.





	Dangerous

“So, if today has taught me anything, it's to not press big red buttons.” Kara chuckled as she walked into Lena's office, Samantha had disappeared off the face of the earth, and Lena was rather annoyed by having to do everything in two locations at once.

Lena chuckled. “So, that was the earth-shattering kaboom I heard!”  
“No, that was just me punching a bad guy.” Kara grinned.  
Lena smirked. “So, I want to tell you I found this in one of the labs downstairs. It shouldn't do anything bad, like the Periwinkle Kryptonite I exposed you to accidentally. Sorry about that.” 

Kara grinned. “No, it's fine. We got through that.”  
Lena nodded and opened up the box on her desk. She pulled out a necklace with a pink/gold stone in the middle of it.  
Kara's eyes were immediately drawn to it. “Oh, hello.” She grinned and pulled it out of Lena's hands and put it on her neck. 

Then her eyes glowed pink and gold. Lena groaned. “Why does this always happen?!”  
Kara grinned and jumped over the desk and onto Lena's lap.  
Lena grunted. “Kara!” 

Kara kept grinning and then kissed Lena. “Oh, come on, Lena, let's live a bit. Let's have some fun!”  
“In my office at the end of the day?!” Lena gulped.

Kara grinned. “Yes. Come on, I can go fast if you want. Like really fast!”  
“Kara, I'd rather not have you use your super-speed on my lady bits.” Lena winced.

Kara giggled. “Fair enough. I can sit on your face and tell you how much I love you!” 

Lena groaned and opened her mouth to speak when Kara moved lightning quick, and gently laid her out on the floor. Then she stripped naked.  
“Whoa! Kara. You're not quite feeling yourself.” Lena yelped, while staring directly up at Kara's naked body.  
Which would have caused a lot of blood flow problems if she was a man, she figured.

Kara looked sad. “Okay. That's fine.”  
She rushed out, leaving her clothes and costume there. “Well, this isn't good.” Lena groaned.  
She got back up and picked up the phone.  
“Alex is going to kill me.” Lena sighed, and dialed Alex's number.

&^&

“Alex! Help! I messed up again!” Lena yelped into the phone.  
Alex looked down at the phone in her hand and sighed. “What happened, Lena? You turned Kara into a dragon again?” 

“I didn't know that is what red Kryptonite does when it's naturally made!” Lena groaned. “Also, that's not why I called! I somehow exposed Kara to some combination of Pink and Gold Kryptonite, and now she's really horny. And naked, and somewhere not here.” Lena groaned.

“Oh, how wonderful, a naked horny Kryptonian is on the loose. Why can't you just tell me you created an evil clone of Supergirl by accident. Because that would be easier to manage.” Alex groaned.

Her door broke open and Kara rushed in and over to her. “Time for sex, Alex!”  
She grinned and Alex groaned. “I'll call you back, Lena, I have to give my sister a cold shower.” 

She hung up and turned to Kara and said. “Go home, you're drunk.”  
Kara chuckled. “No, I'm horny!”  
Alex groaned. “I'm your sister!”  
“Foster sister! And like it wouldn't be weird on Krypton for us to get together. Plus, damnit, Barry and Iris are getting married and they're foster brother and sister!” Kara grumbled.

“That's because from what you told me, they were in love since forever.” Alex groaned.

“Well, fair enough, but come on, what's wrong with one wild and crazy night?!?” Kara grumbled.  
Alex sighed. “Many things! You're not yourself. Let me get that necklace off.” 

“Do you have Super-speed?” Kara smirked.  
Alex rolled her eyes. “No, of course not.” 

“Good thing I do!” Kara smirked and then literally phased through Alex's body and out the other side.  
Alex blinked and shivered at the feeling she got.  
“What the hell, Kara?!” Alex grumbled and turned around to stare at Kara.  
Kara grinned. “See, now you can tell everyone I've been inside you!” 

Alex winced and just banged her head against the nearest wall. “Kara, you are literally killing me here! And you could have literally killed me just now.” 

“I know how to phase through solid objects, Alex.” Kara sighed.  
“Look, I don't even know how that works, but please do not violate my body's molecular structure without my permission.” Alex groaned.

Kara chuckled. “Okay, Alex! So, who do you want me to spend my energy on? If you don't want me, or Lena doesn't want me, I know! Winn!”

She grinned and then rushed off. Alex groaned and grabbed her phone to call Winn. The phone suddenly disappeared and Kara grinned. “Sorry, I'm not going to let you interrupt my fun!” 

&^&

Winn jumped into the air when Kara walked into his apartment and grinned at him, having walked through the solid door.  
“Kara! Warn people next time!” Winn yelped.  
Kara grinned. “Winn, is there something you're not telling me about yourself? Because I'm naked and I want to bang you!”

Winn gulped. “Uh, that's nice and all, but I have decided to become a monk!”  
“No, no, no. I can see your pants straining as we speak!” Kara grinned. “Don't think I've never noticed your voice at night calling my name in happiness.” 

Winn blushed. “Kara, Come on, even I can tell you're not yourself!”  
“Not even a handy?” Kara frowned.  
“A what? Oh, a hand-job! Kara, that's not fair. Why don't you come and stay here, and I'll go call Alex.” Winn sighed.

“I just came from Alex. No one wants to have sex with me.” Kara frowned.

“You're not going to get anyone wanting to have sex with you while you're not yourself!” Winn sighed.  
“Oh, I bet I could find someone. Maybe Sihoban would be interested in a hatefuck!” Kara grinned.

Winn winced. “That would be awkward at best.”  
“Come on, please, Winn, I need sex. I am so horny, you don't even know!” Kara groaned.

“Can't you know, do that to yourself?” Winn sighed.

“No. It's not going to work like that. I can't flick the bean, or whatever, there's like 350,000 different slang phrases for pleasuring yourself as a woman.” Kara grumbled.

Winn blinked. “I'm pretty sure there are not even 1000. Anyhow, Kara, look, I love you, and all, but you and I, it's not going to happen when you're like this.”

“What do you want me to do?!” Kara grumbled in frustration.  
Winn gulped, and was saved as his door was broken down and Alex stormed in with several people, all of who shot Kara with Kryptonite darts.  
“Ah. Crap.” Kara said and then passed out.

&^&

Kara woke up and blushed. “Oh, man! Why does all the weird shit happen to me!?!”  
Alex chuckled. “Good thing Mom isn't here to hear you swear.”  
Kara groaned. “I can't believe that happened! UGH.”

“Well, the time you turned into a dragon was a lot weirder.” Alex grinned.  
“Ugh. At least I didn't try to hump Lena when I was a dragon.” Kara groaned.

“That would not end well, no. Also, boy, all the scalies would be so happy.” Alex grinned.  
“What's a Scalie?” Kara frowned.

“I'll tell you another time. But yeah, I think it's safe to say we need to make sure no more strange Kryptonite is in your future. You want to talk to Lena and Winn?” Alex sighed.

“Yeah, I think I need to.” Kara sighed.

Winn walked in. “Hey, good news! I'm right here!”  
“I am so sorry, Winn!” Kara groaned.

“It's okay, Kara, you weren't yourself.” Winn grinned.

&^&

“Lena, I am so sorry!” Kara groaned.  
Lena chuckled. “I think this is more my fault than anything else.” 

“That was so awkward.” Kara sighed.  
“Don't worry about it. Let's just lock that Kryptonite into our sexy times box.” Lena grinned.

“We do not have a sexy times box, and even if we did, we're not doing that!” Kara groaned.  
“I love messing with you, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, this is really awkward to happen to Kara.  
> But you know, it's canon that Kryptonite can do really strange things when mixed.  
> Red/Green made Superman grow an eye in the back of his head.


End file.
